


One week in the prison, with him

by MassiveLadBernice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Pandora's Vault Prison, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveLadBernice/pseuds/MassiveLadBernice
Summary: He thought he had finally escaped from himHe thought that he could finally be safeHe thought that he could close the books on thisBut life didn't want that.One week, to change everything
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	One week in the prison, with him

This was not a good day for Tommy.  
Well…  
It would be more accurate to say that this was not a good week for Tommy.  
To be honest you could say that this was not a good life for Tommy.  
His memories begin in war, that’s all he’s known honestly, fighting side by side with Wilbur for freedom and liberty, surrendering his discs for independence, losing the election and living through exile, seeing his “brother’s” mind deteriorate, the festival, the explosion, what a tragedy…  
But he believed, he believed that life could get better, after all, Tubbo was president now!  
Surely they could live a peaceful life!  
Oh, how naive he was  
Dream wouldn’t let him have a peaceful life  
Tommy was angry sure, but he had survived exile once, he could do it again.  
Of course, he hadn’t considered one thing… Dream’s plans  
You could summarize these plans into two words: “living hell”.  
But he survived  
Techno saved him, they ate and lived together, but they both knew this wouldn’t last, and so, L’manburg blew up once again…  
But there would be no reconstruction this time.  
The others moved on, trying to leave the past behind them.  
But Tommy couldn’t  
And this would almost cost Tubbo his life.  
Fortunately enough, money is able to buy a lot of things, like a dozen people storming through a Nether portal to save you and your best friend from your abuser.  
He could finally live a good life: Build the hotel with Sam Nook and spend the rest of his life in Snowchester with his friends!  
Unfortunately for Tommy, life is a bitch.  
Hearing Sam’s voice over the prison’s speakers announce that he would be stuck with Dream for an entire week sent cold shivers through Tommy’s entire body  
He was alone with him again  
In his panic, the only thing he could do was brace himself  
He was prepared for the worst…  
He surely wasn’t prepared for this though  
“And this is the reason why KFC is actually a proxy company of the Illuminati! Trying to get us addicted to chicken so they could release their all-new ‘Chicken Cap’ to mind control us! But I’m one step ahead of those lizard fucks!”  
Tommy wasn’t sure if he was going insane, or if Dream had gone insane already.  
“I’ve heard that there’s a massive Red Egg in the server Tommy, you know what else is red? That’s right, the cover for Red Dead Redemption 2, and when was it released, Tommy? That’s right, the 26th of October 2018, and you know what else happened on a 26th of October, Tommy? That’s right, the birth of Seth McFarlane. Now, just look at this”  
As he rambled on Dream pulled a whiteboard out of the floor, how the fuck did he even get a whiteboard in his prison cell?!  
“Seth is primarily known for his hit adult comedy series ‘Family Guy’, there is one character in the main ‘Griffin family’ with a different accent from the rest: Stewie Griffin. Now, we have a lot of British people in the Dream SMP, don’t we? You are one of them after all, so we can clearly confirm that the Family guy universe is connected to our own, this means that the American Dad universe is also connected to our own, Stan Smith… Stan… Who has a lot of stans? well, a lot of people do, but who is one person infamous for having lots of them? that’s right Tommy, It’s me, I am the founder of Dream SMP, and if we go back to the start of this theory, back to the ‘Red Egg’ bit, then this can only mean one thing”  
Dream’s voice unexpectedly lowered  
“Arthur Morgan is somewhere in the Dream SMP”  
Dream said before opening the chest and taking out a potato carved in the shape of Arthur Morgan  
“this is only the start Tommy, it goes way deeper than this! But before we talk about how Fundy is related to famous rapper Busta Rhymes, we need to talk about Quantum Physics, you see, in the grand scheme of the univers-”  
Tommy didn’t understand what the fuck Dream was saying.  
The only thing he understood  
Was that this was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the end I did make another story  
> This one might actually get a sequel, maybe, if I can be bothered to write it


End file.
